Une infiltration périlleuse
by juu-densi
Summary: Quand la couverture de deeks et Kensi saute, et qu'ils se retrouvent enfermé, les deux amis passent aux révélations... Désolé je suis mauvaise pour faire les résumé.


Salit voilà une petite ship écrit y'a quelques temps.

Bonne lecture

Un immense merci a Haydenne pour la relecture :)

* * *

L'agent Kensi Blye fut réveillée par un violent mal de tête, ouvrant difficilement les yeux elle ne reconnut pas le lieu où elle se trouvait. C'était une petite pièce sombre et glaciale. Quand elle se redressa, sa tête se mit à tourner violemment, elle porta sa main à son front et découvrit du sang. Elle observa doucement la pièce et aperçu son coéquipier étendu au sol, elle se précipita vers lui pour vérifier son pou. Elle souffla de soulagement en le sentant battre sous ses doigts. Elle réfléchit alors , comment avaient-ils atterris ici...

Flash-back

On était mardi matin les agents Sam Hannah et G Callen s'entraînaient dans le gymnase tendis que Kensi Blye finissait un rapport. Le lieutenant Marty Deeks fit alors son entrée...

Deeks: Hey, Fern!

Kensi: Deeks,arr...

Kensi n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un sifflement parvint a leurs oreilles. Les 2 coéquipiers échangèrent un regard avant de monter au centre des opérations où ils furent rejoints par les 2 autres agents de terrain de l'OPS.

Sam: Accepte ta défaite G.

Callen: C'est pas de ma faute! J'étais déconcentré et ensuite Eric a sifflé et... S

am: C'est ça...tu as toujours des excuses...

Hetty: *se raclant la gorge* Messieurs!

Callen/Sam: Désolé.

Hetty: *se tournant vers les deux informaticiens* Allez y! On vous écoute!

Eric: Alors voilà...

Nell: *le coupant* voila le Caporal Eddy Fly, il a était retrouvé mort, tué d'une balle dans la tête, chez lui.

Callen: Une exécution?

Eric: Oui, il devait de l'argent à un prêteur sur gage de Venice Beach...

Nell: Qui a engagé un tueur à gage, pour l'éliminer et récupérer l'argent.

Hetty: Ce tueur à gage se nomme Jason Parker, il est connu dans ce milieu, on pense qu'il est a l'origine de nombreux autres meurtre. Il a sous son commandement d'autre tueurs à gage. C'est pour cela que Miss Blye et Monsieur Deeks vont s'infiltrer comme un couple de tueur à gage, afin de démanteler ce réseau, et faire tomber Jason Parker..

_Fin du flash back._

Peu à peu, Parker avait découvert la supercherie. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux enfermés dans cette pièce lugubre. Kensi fut sortit de ses pensées par son partenaire qui se réveillait.

Deeks: *doucement* Hey, Fern...

Kensi: Deeks... Comment ça va?

Deeks: *se redressant* Un affreux mal de tête...Et toi?

Kensi: Pareil...

Deeks: *touchant le flanc de Kensi* Kens' tu saigne...

Kensi: *Surprise* J'avais pas vu... Mais entre ce mal de tête et ce froid...

Deeks: Il faut sortir d'ici avant de mourir de froid... Ou d'autre chose...

Ils partirent tous deux dans leurs pensées. Ils savaient que si leurs coéquipiers ne les retrouvaient pas rapidement ils allaient y rester. Ils finiraient par s'épuiser, s'endormir et le mélange entre le froid et leur traumatisme crânien leur serait fatal. Quelques minutes passèrent, le lieutenant Marty Deeks émit un petit sifflement de douleur faisant sursauter sa partenaire.

Kensi: *inquiète* Deeks? Ça va?

Deeks: Oui, ne te fais pas de soucis princesse, je pense que j'ai une côté cassé ne t'inquiète pas.

Kensi: Ok. *pousse un soupir*

Deeks: Et toi? Tu en as déjà marre d'être coincé ici avec moi?

Kensi: *avec un sourire forcé* Non, ça pourrait être pire..

Deeks: Merci ça me va droit au cœur... Sérieusement c'est quoi le problème?

Kensi: *hésitante* c'est juste que je suis un peut claustrophobe, et la pièce est vraiment pas très grande...

Deeks: Ok... Je suis sur que la cavalerie va pas tarder...

Kensi: J'espère... Mais en attendant il faut qu'on s'occupe, on doit pas s'endormir.

Deeks: Tu as raison... Tu propose quoi? *ajouta t'il avec un sourire narquois*

Kensi: *le frappant à l'épaule* pas se genre d'occupation! Je veut dire on doit se tenir éveillé en discutant... *voyant le regard de son partenaire* juste en discutant! Tu pense qu'à ça!

Deeks: Quoi?! C'est même pas vrai!

Kensi: Vraiment?! Tu as jamais pensé à ça? Même pas hier? Ou même encore ce matin?

Deeks:* changeant de sujet* Sinon tu veux parler de quoi?

Kensi: Je sais pas c'est toit le moulin à parole!

Deeks: souriant à pleine dents* Touché!

Kensi: Touché!

Deeks: Kens'! On déjà eu ce débat... Bref... Je sais! On peut faire un jeu de questions réponses... Je pose une question tu y réponds et inversement!

Kensi: D'accord...Commences!

Deeks: Ta couleur préférée?

Kensi: Sérieusement?

Deeks: Bha oui, je commence par du moins personnel, pour finir par les questions plus intime.

Kensi: *roulant des yeux* Je te jure...Alors le vert.

Deeks: Vraiment?! Pourtant vu le nombres de plantes que tu as tué...

Kensi: Hé!Bon à moi...Pourquoi tu as arrêté d'être avocat?

Deeks: Tu commences fort! En faite, je voulais être avocat pour faire la justice, pour envoyer des mecs comme mon père en prison...Mais au début j'était juste commis f'office, du coup je me retrouvais à devoir défendre les mauvaise personnes...Je voulais pas avoir ça sur la conscience, et en plus ça m'ennuyait, je préfère être sur le terrain.

Kensi: Tu as fais le bon choix.

Deeks: Oui...En plus sans ça tu m'aurais jamais connus Fern... Bon à moi,vu que t'as tapé direct dans le perso moi aussi...Ta plus grande peur...

Kensi: *Baissant les yeux* perdre les personnes que j'aime...*plus bas sans que Deeks ne l'entende* toi...

Deeks: *Sentant le malaise de sa partenaire* Hum...Désolé...

Kensi: T'excuses pas, tu n'as rien fais..

Le petit jeu continua encore un moment, les deux partenaires finirent par discuter tranquillement oubliant la situation dans laquelle ils étaient. La discussion bascula sur la vie sentimentale de chacun d'eux.

Deeks: Mis à part Jack, tu n'as jamais eu d'autre histoire?

Kensi: Non..C'était la première vraie histoire, j'était encore jeune quand je l'ai rencontré..Depuis, j'ai jamais eu de relation aussi sérieuse...Et toi?

Deeks: J'ai eu plusieurs relation, mais je crois que j'ai encore jamais connu le véritable amour...

Kensi: Tu trouveras, et cette fille auras beaucoup de chance...Tu es une bonne personne...

Deeks: Merci...

Le silence regagna la pièce, chacun repartit dans ses pensées. Ils avaient tous deux peur de ne pas s'en sortir, et ils savaient que si leurs coéquipiers ne venaient pas rapidement ils finirais par mourir, de froid ou de leurs blessures. L'agent Deeks sentait sa respiration devenir de plus en plus douloureuse à cause de la côté cassé, et sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien. Il s'inquiétait pour sa partenaire qui avait perdu du sang à cause de sa blessure. Quand à l'agent Blye elle avait de plus en plus de mal à resté éveillée, ses yeux commençaient à se fermer et elle tremblait à cause du froid. Son partenaire la pris dans ses bras, pour qu'ils puissent se tenir mutuellement chaud. Kensi n'avais pas cherché à le repousser, trop fatiguée pour protester. Et puis elle devait se l'avouer, elle aimer être dans les bras de son coéquipier, et ami.

Deeks:*secouant doucement Kensi* Hey, princesse ne t'endors pas.

Kensi: *faiblement* Je sais mais c'est dur.. Je commence à étouffer.

Deeks: Tient le coup kens'..s'il te plais...pour moi...Kensi je veux te dire que si on ne s'en sort pas vivant, je suis content d'avoir passé mes derniers instant s avec toi...même si on est coincé dans ce foutu sous sol.

Kensi: *plantant son regard vairons dans celui de son partenaire* On va s'en sortir, il faut pas pensé à ça.

Deeks: Je sais... Je voulais que tu le sache tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivé, pour rien au monde je n'échangerais les 4 dernières années passées avec toi.

Kensi: *émus* Ho Deeks... Moi aussi je ne les échangerais pour rien au monde...tu es le meilleur partenaire que j'ai eu... Je pensais ne jamais pouvoir refaire confiance à quelqu'un après Jack...Mais tu es rentré dans ma vie et tu as tout chamboulé...L'idée de te perdre m'est insupportable...j'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie.

Deeks: *s'approchant de Kensi* Et toi tu es le soleil de ma vie... Je t'aime...

Kensi: Moi aussi...

Deeks se penchât sur sa partenaire pour l'embrasser tendrement. Dans ce baiser, ils se montrèrent à quel point ils s'aimaient. Ils se séparèrent après plusieurs minutes, le souffle court. Leurs paupières se fermèrent et ils sombrèrent dans l'inconscient.

_Ellipse de plusieurs heures. _

Marty Deeks ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir un mur blanc, et sentir l'odeur caractéristique des hôpitaux. La douleur à la tête avait disparut et sa côte fraîchement bandée le faisait nettement moins souffrir, il poussa un petit soupir de soulagement: les garçons les avaient finalement retrouvés. Il tourna la tête pour découvrir Kensi qui dormait dans le lit d'à côté. Il sourit doucement, elle était belle quand elle dormait. Après de longues minutes à être observé, l'agent féminin ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir le regard azur de son partenaire, et maintenant petit ami.

Deeks: Coucou!

Kensi: salut!

Deeks: Comment tu vas?

Kensi: Beaucoup mieux, et toi?

Deeks: *s'asseyant dans sont lit* moi aussi...Surtout depuis que tu es réveillé, et de savoir qu'on est en vie tout les deux.

Kensi: Tu vois, je te l'avais dit... Marty... Je t'aime.

Deeks: *touché* Je t'aime aussi, tellement *

Il s'approcha du lit de sa petite amie pour se coucher à côté d'elle

Kensi: *se blottissant contre lui* Finalement cette infiltration s'est pas si mal finit.

Les deux amants se sourirent et s'embrassèrent tendrement. Ils étaient heureux de s'être enfin dit: Je t'aime. Ils allaient maintenant pouvoir vivre ensemble leur histoire d'amour et pour longtemps. Car personne, même pas Hetty, ne chercha à s'opposer à leur union car l'amour mutuel qu'ils se portaient était si évident et si fort que même un aveugle pouvait le voir.

~fin~

* * *

Et voila! J'espère que vous avez aimé :)

Donnez moi vos avis sl vous plais, c'est important ça m'aide à avancez et ça fais toujours plaisir :)

A bientôt Juu'


End file.
